1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to power line communication, and more particularly, to a transformer for power line communication.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, power line communication (abbreviated as PLC hereinafter) means a communication method using a power line for supplying electric power as a communication medium.
A power line signal is attenuated by about 40 dB while passing through a transformer disposed on an electric power pole. This may cause a difficulty in using power line communication at a front end of the transformer and a rear end of the transformer.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a configuration of a transformer for power line communication in accordance with the conventional art.
Once a high primary voltage is applied to the transformer 100, the high primary voltage is converted into a low secondary voltage by a transforming unit 110. Then the low secondary voltage is applied to a PLC module 120, so that data can be extracted from the secondary voltage.
However, as aforementioned, voltage attenuation by about 40 dB occurs while a voltage is converted by the transforming unit 110. This may cause data attenuation, resulting in a difficulty in performing communication.
In an automatic meter reading (abbreviated as AMR hereinafter) system using power line communication, a data concentration unit (abbreviated as DCU hereinafter) is additionally mounted to a lower end of the transformer. This may require an additional communication line for main line communication between the DCU and the transformer. Thus, the fabrication cost may be increased.